For Ceddy
by angelinexo
Summary: It was two years ago this day. 104 weeks 740 days 17,520 hours 1,051,200 minutes. Two whole revolutions around the Sun. Today is the anniversary of Cedric Diggory’s death.
1. Prologue

It was two years ago this day.

104 weeks; 740 days; 17,520 hours; 1,051,200 minutes. Two whole revolutions around the Sun.

Today is the anniversary of Cedric Diggory's death.

Only I remembered. Of course I remembered. I was in love with the guy, how could I forget? While everyone else in the magical world is worried about You-Know-Who, I'm here, mourning the death of a wonderful man.

But I can't even grieve in public. Nobody knew the amazing love that he and I shared. Cedric cared too much about hurting Cho's feelings. He's so caring; I loved that about him. So technically, you could call me the "other woman". But I don't see what we did as wrong. What we had was true love, and I don't think true love can ever be wrong.

This is killing me, talking about him in past tense.

He was three years older than me; I was only fourteen to his seventeen when we first realized the attraction between us. I like to think I was mature for my age.

I was in the library, looking for a book for my Defense essay, but there was a slight problem. It was one of the highest shelves in the library. Being only five foot one, there was no way for me to get it down without using magic, but Madam Pince would scold me for it, so I just tried reaching up on my tippy toes.

Then, being the gentleman Cedric was, he grabbed it for me and handed it to me with a small smile.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, flushing slightly. Of course I knew who Cedric was, the oh-so-handsome Hufflepuff seeker that every girl in my year swooned over.

"Anything for a fellow Hufflepuff, Carmen," he replied, "there's enough room at my table, if you'd like to join me."

And the rest, you could say, was history. We completely hit it off, as we spent the rest of the night chatting about schoolwork and family. By the time we got back to the Hufflepuff common room, it was completely empty. Because of our age difference however, I was quite surprised when he gave me the sweetest kiss before bidding me good night and heading up to his dorm. I swear I floated up to my bed that night and dreamt of only him.

For the next couple of weeks, we would meet up at the library and just talk as we did our work, and every night, if the common room were empty, he'd give me another kiss.

Unfortunately, there was a little snag. A snag that went by the name of Cho Chang.

On a stormy night, while we were in the library, we discussed this matter. Because of our age difference, we decided to keep our relationship a secret. I only told my best friend, Ravenclaw's Victoria "Secret" Ekmel, about my secret relationship. She got her nickname because of her constant snogging sessions in the Room of Requirement with different boys each week.

What Cedric and I had was real. He was there for me and I was there for him.

After Potter tipped him off about the dragons, it was I, not Cho, who stayed up to help him find a way to beat them.

It was I, not Cho, who helped him solve the egg clue. After all, I was there in the Prefects' bathroom with him. I have to admit, I was a bit jealous that Cho was selected for Cedric to retrieve from the bottom of the lake. Not that I wanted to be cursed and put underwater, but I wanted to be open about our relationship.

It was I, not Cho that Cedric loved.

I was devastated when we found out about the Yule Ball, because there was no way for me to go with my true love without blowing our cover. I did, however, manage to get in a couple of dances with Ced without getting people suspicious.

When Potter came out of that maze holding Cedric's body, my world completely stopped. He had promised me that we would come out in the open about our relationship once he won the Triwizard Championship. (He could get cocky sometimes.) He promised me that I would get to meet his father.

I wept that day. Not for my own loss, but the world's loss of an amazing guy, but most importantly, Cedric's loss for not being able to live the life he wanted to.

I wept that day. I still weep today.

It's because of Cedric that for the last two years I began to withdraw from the social aspects of school and into the academics.

It's for Cedric that I study as hard as ever, to make a difference in the world.

It was for Cedric that I joined the D.A. to learn all the jinxes and curses I could use against Death Eaters.

It's for Cedric that I promised vengeance on Tom Riddle.

It's for Cedric, for love, that I'm standing here a month after his death anniversary, in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

_This isn't a Cedric-centric story. It's just a little backround on the main character, Carmen, and it will be in Carmen's POV that this story will be written in. This story is beta'd by ImmaWildOne. Leave a review please and tell me what you think!_

_Infiinte x's and o's!_


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

I hesitated before knocking on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, wondering what I was going to say. When the door opened, a boy about my age, but twice as big as me, stood before me. Must be Harry's cousin, yes, Diddly or something.

"Good afternoon!" I greeted pleasantly, stifling a laugh as Diddly – or was it Dudley, yes I'm sure it was Dudley – scrunched up his face in confusion. "Is Harry Potter here?" I had to bite my tongue as Dudley's eyes bugged out, probably realizing what exactly I was. He nodded dumbly, eyes still bugging, as he ran up the stairs. I could faintly hear him stutter something about 'freak girlfriend.'

As Harry descended, I saw the look of mild confusion on his face. He was probably expecting to see the redheaded beauty, Ginny Weasley, or his muggleborn best friend, Hermione Granger, who had developed into a figure of beauty last summer.

Not that I'm ugly or repulsive like Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode.

I stood at about five foot three, rather short for my age. I had straight, jet-black hair, layered a bit to the middle of my back. I wore pink, pentagonal eyeglasses over my almond-shaped eyes. My eyes are my only beauty, I think. They change color to accommodate my mood or emotions. Cedric always said that my eyes were literally the windows to my soul. After fourth year, my eyes were almost always a dark shade of blue, expressing my grief and pain for my lost love, though most people had assumed that it was from fear of the start of a second war.

But I'm getting off track a bit.

I nodded to him as a greeting. "Carmen Rodriguez, Hufflepuff." I introduced. I'm guessing my eyes had become a neutral shade of hazel. "I need to talk to you."

"Let's go to the park," he said in an even voice, after deciding I wasn't totally evil … yet.

When we settled ourselves on a bench, I heard him mutter a spell under his breath. For 'privacy' he said.

"You needed to talk to me," he stated.

"I know about the horcruxes and I want to help," I said, getting straight to the point.

"How do you know about the horcruxes?" he inquired.

"Just because I'm in Hufflepuff doesn't mean I'm not smart," I said tartly. Then I smiled slightly to let him know I didn't mean to take it as an insult. "After I found out that Voldemort was the reason I grew up without my real parents, and when he caused my boyfriend's death, it just pushed me off the edge. I want to help in the down fall of Tom Riddle."

"How do I know you're not some Death Eater in disguise?" Harry asked suspiciously.

I had had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be so trusting. I rolled up my sleeves, revealing that neither of my forearms had the Dark Mark. "No mark."

"So? There are tons of Death Eaters who don't have the Dark Mark. And you could be using Polyjuice potion," Harry stated.

"Look into my eyes then," I said earnestly, "I know you can see it. The pain, the grief, that can only be caused by the loss of a loved one." This statement must have gotten to him, for he stopped questioning my loyalty.

"What makes you think you can handle this?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"I was part of the D.A. in fifth year, and I've been training especially for the Defense Against the Dark Arts for the past two years. I even went through a social withdrawal for a while. I'm passionate about this cause. I'll go on alone if you don't want me to come with you. I was just thinking that five minds would be stronger than one, or three."

"Five?" he asked.

"The golden trio, plus the dynamic duo, me and my best friend Secret," I explained. "She was by my side the whole time, and I'm not doing this without her."

"Victoria 'Secret'? The school whore?" he asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you could refrain calling my best friend names in front of me," I snapped.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. There was a silence. "I'll have to discuss this with Ron and Hermione, but I personally think that you and Ekmel would be a good asset to our team." Harry said, breaking the silence. He looked at me and jumped. "Your eyes! They're light blue now, but they were hazel just a second ago!"

"Oh that. My eyes change color with my mood," I explained.

"Doesn't blue usually mean sad though?" he asked.

"Dark blue does, but light blue means I'm really happy," I explained.

"Weren't your eyes dark blue since fifth year?"

"Yeah," I replied forlornly, looking down. He apologized. "It's okay. Well I guess I should get going now. When you're ready to contact me, I'm sure your owl will know where to go. Bye Harry Potter." And with that, I left.


End file.
